Baby Gate
''Baby Gate it's the ''thirty-third episode of the series. Daffy, Sylvester and Bugs are playing kingdom while Petunia and Melissa play a video game on the computer. After Lola loses and Melissa slips during the game, the girls watch out the window as Granny is gardening and Taz is chasing a butterfly. Lola points out that it would be gross if he really ate a butterfly, and Melissa says it would be scary too, because if Taz ate one, he'd turn into a "big, scary spotted caterpillars." Bugs denies this. Melissa then claims it is true and makes it sound true by saying she heard it from Granny telling a secret about it on the phone. She then says sprinkling pepper on Taz's tail will make him as big as a room. Bugs denies this, too, calling it ridiculous, but Melissa says it's true. She then says back where Taz comes from, peppering Tasmanian Devils up will make them so big that they'll use it as stars for Christmas trees. As Bugs then goes off to dress as "Bugs Bunny: Ace Reporter." As he's about to go back in the room and take the notes, he hears more fibs about Taz never being able to see himself in the mirror. She then claims that if Taz steps on a crack, it will break Granny's back forever. Bugs asks a couple questions about Melissa's lies being made-up fibs, but she says "no," telling him they are true. He then leaves. Petunia as is falling to the swing. While Granny is gardening some more, Bugs takes Taz with him and tries to prove Melissa is making up lies. He takes one of Granny's hats and picks a pretend butterfly from it and tells him to eat it. As it turns out, Taz does not turn into a scary catterpillar. In the bathroom, as Taz looks into the mirror (and he CAN see himself), it cracks, causing Bugs to think he can see a lot of himself. Next, Bugs tries coaxing Taz to step on a crack in the sidewalk, but he refuses because it would "break Granny's back," but Bugs convinces him by telling him Melissa is making that lie up. As Taz steps on a crack, Granny is heard crying out in pain, making Bugs think it is true. He apologizes to Granny, and tries telling her all about it, but it turns out Granny's back isn't broken; she just got stung by a bee in the thumb, which happens once in a while while gardening. In the playroom, Melissa is forced to confess her fibs about Taz, which she made up just for fun, and apologizes. Granny then commends her for apologizing and tells the children that it isn't nice to make up stories about people no matter how silly they sound. Daffy declares that he knew they were fibs all along, but he was just going along with it for the entertainment value, but the other kids deny this. Granny offers some strudel, but Bugs says his job is done, but has forgotten the pepper on tail fib. He sprinkles it on Taz's tail, and it turns out he temporarily does get big, but as he sneezes, he gets back to his normal size. Bugs and Taz both agree to just keep that one to themselves. Notes * This episode has a reference to ''The Powerpuff Girls ''in the form of the video game the three play. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Bugs Episodes Category:Melissa Episodes Category:Taz Episodes Category:Daffy Episodes Category:Sylvester Episodes Category:Lola Episodes